


Finding My Way Back To You

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, But with a slash twist, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were distancing from each other more and more. Castiel and Anna found out there's was only thing left to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. AU from the end of "On the head of a pin".

Castiel left the hospital room feeling strange, not used to the mysterious feeling echoing in his soul, like it could grip his heart, if he had a human one. He walked trough the corridors, invisible once again, observing the sick people around him. After their little chat, Dean slept once again, drained by the revelations and the painkillers. The angel bit his bottom lip, still wondering why he had the desire to walk towards Dean and hug him. Maybe involve him with his wings, protecting this human from anymore harm.

This beautiful, beautiful human.

 

He went towards the exit when something caught his eyes. He stopped on his track, tracing his path back to the entrance of a small chapel, the only light coming from the candles at the altar. Sam's form was drawing shadows among the walls. Castiel approached cautiously, not knowing if he would be invisible to Sam now that he had such dangerous powers. A flare of anger lightened up inside him, making the angel want to grab Sam and shake him, demand why he was not beside his brother's when he arrived at the room.

He shook his head, trying to will away those feelings, approaching Sam even more. When he stood in front of him, his eyes widened.

Sam had his head bent low, whispering something, his hands clasped together, the knuckles resting against his forehead, eyes closed.

Sam was praying.

Castiel approached more, using his powers cautiously, trying to hear the prayer, curious as to why Sam was recurring to their father.

 

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. So many, many times."

The angel was surprised. He could hear tears in the human's voice.

"Since I'm little, all I know is Dean. Even if I ran away for better, he always was my everything. I had to bury the old Sam when he was gone, so I could stand being here without him. But now…" Castiel could hear the hitch on the boy's breathing. "Now all I seem to do is disappoint him. I want him to fight, I want him angry and getting back at Lilith, like I thought he would do. But he changed, just like I did, I guess. And it hurts me."

Sam stopped when the first sob broke loose. He wiped the tears with the back of his hand, but they kept coming.

"And I can't hate him for it, because I love him so much. So much more than a brother should." Sam hid his face between his hands. "I sin everyday, every time I feel this love inside of me but I can't stop it. I want him so much but I fear that this is gonna be the last straw that is gonna drive him away. I…don't know what to do."

Castiel lowered his hand against the boy's head, sending his peaceful energy towards him. Sam started crying fully now but the angel could see that the dark, anguished energy around him was clearing, little by little.

As he walked out of the hospital, minutes later, he made a decision. He just looked at the sky.

"Anna, I need your help."

As the female angel appeared before him, he told her about his plan. She just smiled kindly, touching his hand.

"It's difficult to see people in love hurting so much, isn't it? That's the beauty of the mankind. They love each other so deeply and still they are so afraid of this feeling."

Castiel nodded, agreeing.

"That's why we need to find a way of making them see. Without knowing we interfered, otherwise they won't believe it."

"I have an idea."

Blue eyes looked at her.

"Do you think this is gonna work?"

Anna smiled once more.

"If their love is strong enough, it will. If it doesn't…well, that will be for the better."

Castiel nodded. He thought that if only to take that hurt expression from Dean's face. To make him smile again.

 

But now, after the scene he witnessed, it was for Sam too. To never see him crying in that way again.

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter one

Sam bit his bottom lip, his right hand gripping the strap of his backpack tightly, waiting for the elevator to reach the floor of the Human Resources department. He was starting his new job today and the prospect of beginning a whole new life after his big break up with Madison back in San Francisco was at least terrifying.

He got out on the seventh floor and walked towards the end of the hallway. After he got his papers from the secretary, he went back to one of the chairs in the waiting room. Several people were there waiting too, a few chatting among themselves. Sam went to the coffee machine, choosing a cappuccino for himself. When he extended his hand to pick up a cup, his finger brushed against someone else fingers. He looked up and his heart gave a funny jump.

"Sorry, you can have this one."

 

Sam caught the cup, putting on the machine, pressing the button for the cappuccino. He turned around, looking at the guy next to him. He smiled, his green eyes looking at him up and down.

"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah…" said Sam. He extended his empty hand. "Sam Wesson."

The guy smiled fully and shook his hand firmly.

"Dean Smith. I'm the manager of marketing and sales. Nice having you here Sam."

After Dean walked away, Sam was ready for the ground to swallow him up. Great, he just developed an instantaneous crush on his supervisor.

* * *

"How cute, you have a crush."

"Shut up Anna."

The girl laughed, her blue eyes sparkling in knowledge. Dean rolled his eyes, eating his salad in favor of ignoring his co-worker.

"So…Dean, what's his name?"

The blond smiled to himself.

"Sam." just saying that name gave a strange feeling on Dean's stomach. It was so weird.

"It's a beautiful name."

"It suits him."

Anna just smiled when he saw Dean finishing his lunch with a little smile on his face. Good, so far it was working. She approached more and put her hand on his, stopping his motion of taking the salad to his mouth.

"You know, you'll have to get over your ex sometime right?"

Dean looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only knew Sam for one minute, he could be a psycho for all I care."

Anna smiled again.

"Yeah right."

Dean looked at her and flicked his salad towards her face. She gasped, punching his arm in retaliation.

* * *

"New here?"

 

Sam turned around on his chair, finding a pair of blue eyes watching him back.

"It's my first day."

The man smiled and extended his hand.

"My name is Castiel."

Sam arched his eyebrow, shaking his hand.

"Castiel?"

"Yeah, I know. My parents were…very, very religious."

Sam smiled shyly at that, drawing his hand back. He heard a deep laugh coming from the canteen and stood up just enough to look from his cubicle, his curiosity picked. His heart started beating faster when he saw Dean leaving the place with some redhead girl, his whole face gorgeous as he laughed at something the girl said.

"So you already met Dean, uhn?"

He turned around sharply to face Castiel.

"What?"

The man shrugged.

"He's our boss. Dean Smith. I'm assuming you already met him?"

Sam scratched his neck, taking a deep breath.

"I met him back at HR." he looked at Castiel. "How is he?"

Blue eyes blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…is he a good boss?"

Castiel smiled at that, a gesture so strange on his face that Sam thought something was up. And since when it was strange for Castiel to smile? He met the guy not five minutes ago!

"I think you should discover that by yourself."

"Oh, come on man!" whined Sam.

"Everyone here has a different opinion of him. Maybe you should wait and see what you'll think of him…in time." said Castiel, mysteriously.

 

And before Sam could whine some more, the man turned his back to him, picking up his headset and answering the ringing phone. Sam huffed and picked up his own headset, fighting the urge to look for a glimpse of Dean again.

* * *

For a first day, it wasn't so bad. Three calls asking for an easy help, which the answers were all on Sam's guiding book that was given to him before he started his shift. As Sam waited for the elevator to reach the seventh floor, he was pondering about his beginning at that company. For sure, he didn't want to be a support tech the rest of his life. But as a way to pay the rent, that would have to do for now.

He barely noticed when the doors of the elevator opened and somebody entered. He looked up from his Ipod and his heart gave a triple jump at seeing Dean smiled at him.

"Hey! Sam, right?"

Sam turned off his Ipod and smiled right back.

"Yeah. And you're Dean, right?" he laughed a little. "My supervisor."

Dean scoffed at that. The doors closed and Dean started to lose the knot on his tie. Sam glanced at him sideways, his hazel eyes cataloguing every curve and detail of the man beside him.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

Dean glanced at him and Sam realized he said that out loud. His supervisor arched his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry!" exclaimed Sam, scratching his head, fighting the blush he knew it was coming. "It's just that…I have this feeling I know you from somewhere, I just don't remember where."

"Maybe from Human Resources?" supplied Dean, amused.

"No, before that, jerk." replied Sam without missing a beat. Only seconds after, he realized what he said. "Sorry."

"For a tall guy, you sure are very afraid of people misinterpreting you."

"What does my height have to do with that?"

Dean shrugged.

"You could intimidate people, plus don't give a crap at what they think."

Sam laughed.

"You're just a few inches shorter than me, you could do that with people."

"I'm a nice guy." answered Dean.

"Good to know."

There was a full minute of awkward silence. Dean cleaned his throat and looked Sam once again.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"Since I'm a nice guy, and I noticed you're new on the city, I'm…" Dean looked in front of them as the doors of the elevator opened. "Do you want to get some coffee? There's a place nearby that I swear to God, better than Starbucks. And they have the best pies ever."

Sam smiled, his dimples showing full force and Dean was momentarily frozen by the sight. The younger man put his hand on the door, so they wouldn't close again.

"Which pie?"

Dean rolled his eyes, walking out of the elevator, being followed by Sam.

"Dude it's pie, what else do you want?"

Sam laugh was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

* * *

Three weeks, two days and eight hours since he started working there. No, Sam wasn't counting, not at all. And that definitely hasn't anything to do with Dean.

"Sam speaking."

"Dude, the two of us, football, VIP seats."

Sam smiled fully without noticing.

"How come do we have VIP seats Dean?"

His supervisor snorted and the sound was already classified for Sam as Dean's language for 'it's because I'm awesome'.

"So? Tonight, seven? I'll pick you up at your place."

Sam bit his bottom lip and looked at his computer, typing something on his memo.

"Fine, pick me up at seven, I'll be ready." He typed some more before continuing. "What time will you have lunch today?"

"Already did." answered Dean. He could almost see the blond shrugging his shoulders. "I have a meeting now that's gonna be a pain in my ass."

Sam chuckled.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. See you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

He hung up and stood up, ignoring Ian, the new guy, chuckling behind him. He went to the canteen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He supported himself against the wall, taking a sip when Castiel entered the room.

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

Sam nodded, used to the man's politeness by now. Three days after he entered the company, Castiel was transferred to another department, some floors above. But he seemed to always make sure Sam was feeling good and satisfied at his work.

"And how's the new position working so far?"

"Very good." he picked up his coffee and looked at him. "I heard you became good friends with Dean."

Sam fought a blush at that.

"Well, you were right, he's a really good guy. And I really like hanging out with him."

"Good." said Castiel eyeing him. "See you later, then?"

 

Sam nodded and Castiel left the canteen. Halfway towards his office Anna caught up with him. She picked up the coffee he poured for her and took a sip.

"How it's going so far?"

"They are…" Castiel looked for the right words. "…hanging out since day one. Nothing strange there."

"Quite the contrary, this is some good news."

"It is?"

"Sure, they are already friends, even with their memories wiped out? It shows their feelings are strong enough."

"But…"

"I know Castiel." Anna took another sip of her coffee. "Time is all they need. Let me know if anything changes, okay?"

"Okay."

Anna smiled at the angel and they went their separate ways.

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter two

"Don't you think something strange is happening here?"

Dean stopped eating his sandwich to look at Sam, arching his eyebrow.

"Do you care to elaborate?"

Sam took a large gulp of his soda before answering.

"Well, you know, some people from here. Paul was the funniest guy like two days ago. And now all he can think about is work."

Dean snickered.

"Some of us can't be lazy bastards like you."

Sam smiled, throwing a french fry at him.

"I'm serious Dean! He was the most laid back guy of the office. And now...well."

Dean took another bite of his sandwich, frowning at Sam's words. Indeed Sam wasn't the first to comment about Paul sudden change of behavior.

"Do you remember why that happened?"

Sam rested against the leather chair, looking at the ceiling of the expensive office.

"Well, he was called to the HR. Everybody thought he would receive a reprimand for something. But he just came back quietly and when we asked, he said nothing happened. And now...well, now he changed like I told you."

Dean pondered the words he just heard, finishing his lunch and wiping off the remains of ketchup from his mouth.

"Well, I can look into it, to see if there's anything wrong with his records on HR, but that's everything I can do."

Sam smiled.

"Thanks Dean."

Dean tried to ignore how that smile made his heart flutter every single time. Instead, he just picked up his lemonade juice and took a sip.

* * *

"Did you know this?"

Anna looked up from her crosswords magazine, arching her eyebrow.

"Knew what, Castiel?"

The angel seated beside the redhead, delivering another cup of strong coffee.

"Did you knew there was a hunt here?"

Anna wrote something in her crosswords.

"Yes, I did. That was half the point why I choose this company."

Castiel arched one eyebrow.

"I thought the whole point was to get them together again."

Anna just sipped her coffee, looking at the angel beside her.

"They needed a break from everything Castiel. From the war, the angels, the demons, from everything. But the thing that bonds them together is the simple, supernatural hunt. I thought it would be a good idea."

"You know they don't remember a thing, right?"

Anna laughed.

"Yes, I know. It will be like learning to hunt all over again."

Castiel just arched his other eyebrow.

* * *

"Sam?"

The young man looked up from his Ipod, smiling fully when Dean came on his direction turning a car key in his finger.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Ian so we can go to the bus stop."

"Ian is gonna be angry if he goes alone?"

Sam smirked.

"Why? Are you offering me a ride boss?"

Dean snorted.

"Don't call me that, I'm only four years older than you."

Sam laughed, arranging the strap of his bag.

"Come on, lead the way."

Dean smiled, walking side by side with Sam to the parking lot. They entered the silver Lexus and soon they took off. Dean searched for some music station as Sam texted Ian, explaining why he didn't wait for him. A few seconds later he received an answer. He just flipped open his cell phone.

_'If there is sex, spare me the details.'_

Sam felt the color going quickly to his cheeks and he coughed, flipping the cell phone closed. Dean finally settled for a pop station.

"What Ian said?"

Sam laughed, blushing even more.

"Nothing." he looked outside the window. "My place is not this way."

"I know." smirked Dean. "We're gonna get shit faced before taking you home."

"Dude, I'm not letting you drive drunk."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I know that dumbass. So..." Stepped into the pedal even harder. "Which drinking games do you know?"

* * *

By the seventh time that Sam tried to bring the shot glass to his lips, he missed by a long mile. Dean started laughing when Sam tried again, just reaching his mouth on the third try.

"Nice one Sammy." said Dean, still chuckling.

"Shut up Dean, I wanna see you try."

Dean just smirked and tossed back his shot of tequila, a little of the liquid running through his chin. Sam's throat got suddenly dry, watching those evil little drops run through Dean's skin, his pouty lips full and red of the Strawberry daiquiri they shared earlier.

"Hey Dean, we should play 'I never'. Do you know the game?"

"Yeah, I used to play that back in College."

Dean poured another shot of tequila for both of them and Arranged himself on the foot of the couch.

"So, wanna start?"

Sam nodded and picked up his shot glass.

"I never threw up after a round of drinking games."

Dean arched his eyebrow.

"That's the best you got?"

Sam shrugged.

"Okay, bitch, my turn. I never had a threesome before."

Sam swallowed when Dean downed his shot.

"When?"

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell." answered Dean, smirking.

Sam watched as Dean poured another shot to himself. Well, if they would step up the game, Sam wouldn't fall behind.

"I never slept with twins."

Dean just looked at him. Sam opened his mouth, shocked.

"But you just said..."

"Never said it was with two girls Sam."

Sam's eyes suddenly got dark. Dean licked his lips.

"I never came just from giving a blow job."

Sam stared at Dean for a few seconds before taking the shot. Dean narrowed his eyes. He poured another shot.

"I never had a threesome with a guy and a girl."

Dean took his shot and poured another one.

"I never got rimmed."

Both guys took their shot. The air around them suddenly got charged.

"I never got fucked more than once at the same night."

Sam drank his shot.

"I never came on a guy's face."

Dean drank.

"I never deep throated."

Sam drank.

"I never wanted to fuck someone so badly like right now."

Dean drank and approached Sam and spoke, his voice already rough with barely suppressed lust.

"I never wanted to be fucked so badly."

Sam drank his shot and gasped when Dean approached even closer, grabbing his shirt, kissing him. Sam let the shot glass fall from his hands, rolling on the carpet. Dean pinned Sam against the floor, climbing on top of him, deepening the kiss.

 

Paul typed the last words and pressed enter. His eyes widened when the whole file disappeared of the computer screen.

"No! No, no, no, that's not happening!"

He got up, shouting to himself, his voice echoing on the empty office.

 

Sam tore Dean's shirt, the buttons landing all over the place. Dean just growled and took off the polo Sam was wearing, soon going to his belt buckle. Sam bucked at the first brush of those hands in his half-hard cock.

 

Paul shook the computer screen.

"A failure, a failure, I deleted everything, oh my God."

He suddenly straightened up and walked towards the cafeteria, turning on the light.

 

"Fuck..."

Dean grunted in agreement, devouring Sam's lips as he sank all the way inside him, grabbing one powerful thigh and squeezing, before starting his thrusts, his drunk state making the movements erratic and uncoordinated. But Sam didn't seen to care as he just grabbed him by the neck, kissing him deep and hungry, their tongues mingling with their barely suppressed moans.

 

Paul caught the plastic fork and went towards the microwave. He broke the piece and adjusted the temperature for ten minutes. Then he impaled the broken piece of plastic on the button of the microwave, as if the lid was closed. He put his head inside the machine, his body starting to tremble with the shocks running through his body, the blood beginning to bubble up on his mouth.

 

Their groans got mingled as the noises grew louder and louder, the movements getting frantic. Dean bit Sam's throat, feeling the vibration of the younger man moans. He felt as Sam started to jerk himself off in time with his thrusts.

"Dean, God, faster..."

Dean just nodded, gaining leverage on Sam's thighs to speed up the movement. Sam cried out louder, his hand moving up and down in a blur. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam, his breath failing at the sight; those hazel eyes were almost black with desire, glazed over with the lust. Sam's face was flushed and sweaty, his cheeks flushed with pleasure.

"God fuck Sammy, so good."

The nickname made Sam spasm, like triggering something deep inside of him. He arched his back, reaching his peak, coming between their bellies, thick ropes of cum over his stomach and chest.

Dean faltered on his thrusts when he felt the vice grip on his cock. He gave one, two thrusts and his vision went gray around the edges as he came deep inside Sam. His mind thought for a few seconds of how they forgot a condom.

But somehow that wasn't important.

 

Paul's body gave a last twitch before he died, the smell of roasted flesh impregnating the air.

 

 

TBC.


End file.
